Wake Up Call
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: Castiel wakes Dean up. PWP. Destiel smut.


Castiel peered curiously at the figure half hidden in the sheets beside him. He rested his head on his palm, watching the gentle rise and fall of Dean's chest, wondering how they got here. It had not been too long ago that their relationship had been strained to the point of breaking, both men mad for each other but too ignorant or afraid to do anything about it.

Now they shared a bed more nights than not, and Castiel was allowed to not only look at Dean's body without fear of guilt or rejection, but touch it as well. He smiled at the thought, letting his fingers trail lightly over the expanse of Dean's exposed collarbones and chest. Dean's head shifted slightly at the touch, but Castiel was confident he had not disturbed his sleep. He let his hand bump and glide down Dean's torso, disappearing under the bed sheets where they hung around Dean's navel. His fingers tangled into the trail of hair there, tugging gently on the dark curls.

He brought his body in close, turning onto his side to press himself against Dean's naked thigh as his hand drifted lower, ghosting over Dean's half-hard cock before settling on his hip. Castiel shifted Dean's body, careful not to tangle him further in the sheets as he rolled him slowly onto his side. Dean moved easily in his sleep, pliant under Castiel's gentle direction.

Castiel hooked his chin over Dean's shoulder as he fitted his own hardening cock between Dean's ass cheeks. He kept his gaze focused on Dean's face, not wanting to miss the moment when Dean returned to consciousness. His breathing stuttered momentarily when Castiel gave him a quick squeeze followed by a series of shallow pumps. Castiel grinned into Dean's shoulder as Dean's eyes began to flutter.

He grinded against Dean's ass, his cock thickening in the tight, warm press between Dean and his own stomach. Dean's ass clenched against him languidly, forcing Cas to bite back a groan, huffing a quiet breath out over Dean's neck. Castiel stroked Dean harder in response, running his thumb up and over the head, smearing the precum gathered at the slit.

Dean woke with a startled gasp, green eyes opening wide as he thrust up into the circle of Castiel's fingers. Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder, lips quirked in a smile.

"Cas?" Dean panted, already short of breath.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, pressing himself harder against Dean's ass as he continued to pump Dean's cock.

Dean attempted to move, to get a good look at Castiel's face, but Castiel used his free hand to hold Dean firmly. He was really enjoying rocking against Dean's ass. Dean stopped struggling quickly, biting out a low moan as he closed his eyes to the sensation of Castiel around him and on him.

"Hell of a way to wake a guy up," Dean said, his voice strained as he let loose another heady moan, levering himself back to rub along Castiel's cock.

Castiel nodded behind Dean's shoulder, unable to speak around the tightness in his throat even though he knew Dean couldn't see him.

They rocked together eagerly, Dean reaching an arm back to knot in Castiel's dark hair, turning his chin towards Castiel, wanting to kiss him, but unable to reach. Castiel ducked his head into Dean's neck sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin as he rutted against Dean, enjoying the sounds Dean made as he fucked up into Castiel's hand. Castiel closed his eyes, focusing on those sounds, gathering them up and hoarding them away.

"Fuck," Dean gasped, thrusting up hard, jerking forcefully when Castiel's thumb swiped over the head of his dick again. "I'm close, Cas."

Castiel relented his frantic pace, easing his hand away from Dean's cock, smoothing it up his stomach to rest lightly on Dean's chest.

"What the fuck, Cas?" Dean groused, still regaining his breath. "That's really not what I was going for."

Castiel chuckled into Dean's neck, pressing himself pointedly against his ass. "That's not how I want to get you off.

"Oh," Dean replied faintly, all thunder gone from his voice.

With Cas' hands resting gently against him, Dean finally maneuvered himself around, tangling his feet with Castiel's as he angled down for a kiss. Castiel obliged him, nipping at his lower lip as Dean opened Castiel's with his tongue. Cas' hands found themselves wound up in Dean's short hair, tugging lightly as Dean increased the intensity of their kiss. Castiel couldn't stop himself from pushing their bodies together tightly, savoring the short gasp and hiss Dean released against Castiel's mouth when their cocks collided hotly between their stomachs.

Cas continued to thrust against Dean shallowly as Dean's mouth and tongue became more concerned with creating friction than skill, skating sloppily over Castiel's teeth and lips.

Castiel dropped a hand from Dean's hair, sliding it down his neck and shoulders, over his arm until it settled between their bodies. He took both of their cocks in his hand, moaning at the sensation as Dean gave up entirely on trying to kiss him. They rode out the steady pressure building in their abdomens, gasping against each other's mouths until dean reached up into the headboard, clutching a small bottle of lube in his fist like a lifeline. He looked into Cas' eyes, pushing the bottle at his chest desperately.

Castiel nodded, giving Dean's lip once last lingering nip as he drew his hand away from their cocks. Dean leaned his shoulders back, giving Castiel room to uncap the small bottle and coat his fingers with it.

"Just – hurry," Dean grunted as Castiel carefully pushed a slicked finger inside of him.

Castiel nodded. He watched Dean as his body opened up to him, his skin flushing, his head falling back onto the pillows with a groan. Castiel quickly worked another finger inside of him, then another when he felt Dean was ready for it. He was still learning Dean's body – what he could handle, what he couldn't, what he enjoyed most.

"Fuck," Dean moaned when Castiel crooked his fingers at the right angle. His head shot up off the pillow, eyes wide and staring right at Castiel, his hands twisting into the sheets around him. "Cas, please," he begged, his voice wrecked.

"Okay," Castiel replied softly, strained, driven completely mad by the sight of Dean, writhing beneath him – because of him.

"Okay," he repeated as he carefully withdrew his fingers from Dean, reaching for the bottle of lubricant once more. He coated his palm in it, gasping sharply when he spread it over his cock, feeling so, so close.

He pushed himself over Dean, forcing Dean fully onto his back. He hesitated, caught up in Dean's eyes as the other man stared back at him, trust, adoration, and lust filling him up. Dean gave him a short nod, hooking their fingers together where Castiel was holding himself up next to Dean's shoulder. Castiel nudged Dean's thighs apart, pushing them up towards his chest and settling himself between them. He used his free hand to line himself up, pressing into Dean slowly, clutching Dean's hand hard when he breached him. His breathing quickly became labored, as he pushed further, deeper, wanting to take his time but knowing he didn't have much time to take.

Dean matched him breath for breath as Castiel slid home, pausing to allow Dean time to adjust to the fullness, while trying to control the trembling in his legs. It wasn't their first time, and it wasn't even really a new experience for Castiel anymore, but he always found himself hovering here, at this point, when he and Dean were connected wholly, as they always should have been – always should be. It paralyzes him knowing that they almost missed this; they almost let this slip right past them.

"Cas," Dean gasped, voice breaking. "Move."

And Castiel complied, releasing Dean's hand to grasp his hips as he pulled back, shifting his weight onto his quivering thighs. He watched Dean as he drove back into him hard. Dean's mouth fell open in a startled moan, his eyes sliding closed as he covered Castiel's hands with his own. His nails bit into Cas' wrists as Dean used the strength of his arms to lever himself down on Castiel, matching Cas' thrusts with so much enthusiasm, Castiel was dizzy with it.

"Oh my god," Cas groaned, pitching forward until his forehead rested against Dean's clavicle. He hardly needed to move with the force Dean was exerting on him. Dean moved his hands to Castiel's hips, stopping Cas' weak thrusting. He held Castiel completely still with bruising strength as he pistoned down onto Castiel's cock, his own trapped between their stomachs once more.

"Oh, fuck," Dean cried out, the words stuck on a moan. "So good."

Castiel concurred silently, hardly able to draw in enough air to breathe, let alone speak. He panted against Dean's chest as Dean continued his brutal pace on his dick, his fingers held fast on Dean's pumping hips.

He could feel the pressure in his abdomen coiling, dangerously close to breaking. "Dean," he gasped out, as his body began to tense and shudder. He lifted his head from Dean's chest hoping Dean could see the desperation in his eyes before he dropped down hard onto Dean, unable to support himself any longer

Dean increased his pace, driving onto Castiel frantically, his cock encased in warm friction between their stomachs.

Castiel shouted hoarsely as the coil broke deep in his abdomen, heat flooding his body, wracking it as he came, his fingers digging bruises into Dean's hips. Dean worked him through it, only relenting when his own hips began to stutter, a silent cry rounding his lips, his own fingers clenching tightly onto Castiel as he came in thick ropes between them.

Castiel panted against his collarbone as Dean's fingers trailed up his back, languidly bumping along the ridges of his spine, coming to rest at the nape of his neck. They lay silently through the comedown, Dean fiddling with the short hairs at the base of Cas' skull.

Castiel slowly lifted himself off of Dean, withdrawing slowly, hissing at the slide on his over-sensitized skin. He rolled onto his side, allowing Dean to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close

"That was fun," Dean said, amusement in his voice. Castiel could see a smirk on his lips.

"That wasn't what I had planned," Castiel replied gruffly, running his fingers lightly through the mess on Dean's stomach.

Dean laughed loudly. "I'm sure." He pressed a light kiss to Castiel's forehead, looking down at the patterns Castiel drew on his stomach. "We should probably clean that up," he said.

Castiel shrugged, not wanting to admit that he kind of enjoyed painting Dean's skin with the evidence of their activities.

He felt Dean's laughter rumble up through his chest. "Come on," he chuckled at Castiel's pout. "We need a shower." He eased them into a sitting position, wincing slightly as his ass came in full contact with the mattress.

Castiel grinned at him smugly. Serves him right for taking over like that. Dean would definitely feel this for a few days, and Cas wasn't complaining.


End file.
